


A New World & A Better Start

by SkylerScull1



Series: Gravity Falls: A Time Well Gone Is A Time Well Spent [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Possessing Ford Pines, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Codes & Ciphers, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Helpful Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Oracles, Out Of Character Bill Cipher, Possession, Protective Bill Cipher, Reincarnation, Roleplay Logs, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, The Mindscape, Time Travel, roleplay format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Bill Cipher dead by the hands of Stanley Pines calls out the name of an old God only for another to take it's place, Time Baby bond to it's duty and promise to the all-knowing Cipher and the all-powerful Axolotl, meets Cipher once last time and gives him a choice.Unfortunately Bill isn't the only one to strike a deal with the Time Lord.A young teenager by the name of Favian Azael Nova only just recently made a deal to go back in time in a different world to relive his childhood. Bill and Favian, bound to go by their respectful deals and share a mind and body wake up in the body of a new-born baby in Gravity Falls, Oregon by the name of Mallory Azazel Dagny. Descendants of a family long feared and always in the background.-(Roleplaying Format, Mallory & Susan: Nathan, Everyone Else: SkylerScull)-





	1. The Start Of A Great Relationship

Favian begins to wake up, remembering making a deal with Time Baby but not much more. What exactly was it that he agreed to... He notices his vision is a bit blurred and it is very cold for some reason, he seems to be being held by someone.

_**Your being held close to a womans chest, you can hear her heartbeat. She's rocking you gently back and forth and smiling at you, she's a nurse and is currently handing you to a woman in a hospital gown, a tired woman with blond hair and green eyes**_ "Here you are Ms. Dagny, here's your baby girl." _**The nurse tells the woman- who's apparent last name is "Dagny"**_

"What will you name it Ellie?" _**A man with dark brown hair and grey eyes says from the corner of the room as Ms. Dagny holds you in her arms, smiling warmly at you, the man is wearing a suit, he looks to be about maybe 30 years old, Ms. Dagny looks to be rather young, somewhere about 20 years old, she's younger then the man though.**_

"Mallory... my sweet baby girl will be named Mallory Azazel Dagny." _**Ellie Dagny says after a moment, gently rocking you back and forth like the nurse did before, the man looks mad but easily holds the emotion back, he sighs**_ "You promised me I could name it- HER dearest." _**The man says in a sweet tone, his anger is obvious though and it leaks into his voice, making both the nurse and Ellie flinch slightly**_

"Ah, i'll leave you two alone with the baby, i'll be back in a few minutes with the paperwork." _**The nurse hurrys out of the room, as she does you can hear laughter, it seems to be coming from inside of your head and no one else seems to hear it, it only grows louder**_

Favian, or rather Mallory now, can recognize that laughter, and isn't having any of it, thinking, "You're not welcome here"

_**The laughter reaches an even higher pitch**_ "Is that so Favian or should I say Mallory? Your in a real bind here! Need any help kid? Lets let our 'past' be begones, what do ya say old pal? Need any help from your best pal Bill?" _**Bill Cipher sounds amused, you can almost hear him grining although he has no mouth or body at the moment**_

"I'd rather you pester someone more willing to put up with you, go harass someone else" Mallory thinks to Bill.

_**Bill seems to hesitate before he's chuckling again, amused at your retort**_ "No can do kiddo! You just make my day, why would I ever want to leave in the first place? So many memories to look at - A N D D E S T R O Y~! So what do you say old pal? Wanna make a deal? I might just leave your memorys unaffected and unaltered if you agree to help me. Now wouldn't that be nice Favian." _**Bill Cipher comments to you, seemly unaffected by your refusel to make a deal with him, he threatens you with no real intention to actually go through with it but he seems serious**_

"I'm not interested in helping you with your plans Bill." She replies flatly in her head. She can't help but feel sleepy, as many newborns do at this point.

_**You can practicly feel how mad Bill is at the moment, your body overheats slightly like your being burned before cooling down as Bill calms again**_ "Come on! Faviannnn, I just wanna talk! I don't even want to hurt you! Well, Anymore.... But I promise I mean no harm! I just wanna talk to you, besides your the one who agreed to this in the first place!" _**Bill yells at you. beging you to at least hear him out, he doesn't really notice that your getting sleepy**_

"I can't stop you from speaking... say what you please" She keeps getting sleepier

_**Bill seems surprised**_ "We're stuck like this, together for all eternity, quiet a long time to share bodys right? If we can't get rid of eachother we might as well cooperate! Right? Isn't that the best idea you ever heard buddy old pal, dear friend of mine, amigo? Whatever! I just want a turn controlling the body ok? If we can't cooperate then i'm going to make your life a living hell. I just want to be friends ok? Sound good to you? It sounds great to me!" _**Bill laughs before stoping himself so that he can hear your answer**_

"Give me time to think about it..." Mallory says, sleepiness seeping into her thoughts more rapidly than before.

"You better." _**Bill snaps before calming down again**_

"I mean- I look forward to your answer Favion! Er- Mallory, besides new lifes need new starts huh- huhhh? Your gonna think of what we could achieve together and your gonna love it, i'm sure of it!" _**Bill seems excited almost, his voice is loud but your sleepyness even seems to affect him who yawns slightly**_

Mallory gives a small nod in the real world before immediately dozing off

"Buzzkill." _**Bill mutters as he's drawn into your dreams with you, he's too weak at the moment to try to control your infant body as you sleep, but he knows he'll be able to do it eventually... probably.**_


	2. Some Deals Aren't So Bad

A few weeks later, Mallory is finally taken to see her new home. By now her sight has started working properly, and she's at the very least able to act her new role. No deal with Bill yet.

_**Bill has been trying to be patient those few weeks and actually managed to be quiet, though it's obvious that he was getting impatient and angry, the house is like a mansion, multiple floors and rooms and it's quite old too but well maintained and cleaned, the house is deep in the woods of gravity falls and almost at the border of the town, as soon as Ellie and the man, who's name is apparently "Roger" brought you inside and put you into your cradle, Bill decided to speak up suddonly without warning**_ "SO!" _**He starts/states very loudly, it seems he was intending to startle you**_

Startling doesn't seem to work, yelling just annoying Mallory. "Yes Bill?" She's at least not going off on him.

_**Bill huffs, he's annoyed that he couldn't startle you**_ "Can we try to cooperate now? I've been trying to wait patiently for weeks and I think I might've reached my limit. Which is a VERY high limit Missy. I don't reach it often, well actually I do but thats not the point. I'd like to make a deal with you. A temperary one, a temperary alliance and.... ugh.... friendship, for as long as we're stuck together like this. I protect you and keep your baby butt safe and we try to be actually friendly towards eachother, all I ask is that you don't try to get me killed. By you or anyone else. Meaning no one can know about me unless I either get you hurt or I say you can tell someone. That sound ok to you Mal-pal?" _**Bill seems annoyed but at least he's trying to be fair, he knows your not going to trust him but he also thinks that this deal might just save his life and welll, who knows maybe Bill might get a friend out of this or learn how NOT to be a giant arse, who knows?**_

"Anything you'd like to add or can we just get this over with and make the deal already?" _**The room goes grey and Bill forms in front of you, he looks weak and tired though, his yellow bricks coming loose and his eye blood shot, not a nice picture. He holds his hand out to you, a blue harmless flame covering his hand and part of his arm.**_

"You're offering to protect me in return for me not saying you exist... I'm fine with that, but only if protecting me doesn't include controlling my mind or body in any way" Precautions are important

"Unless I have permission beforehand. If something happens or someone attacks you I might need to posses you to get you out of danger. Your a kid, kids are usually weak, i'm not letting my host die that easily." _**Bill narrows his eye, at least he's trying to be fair and make sure he can keep you safe if something bad happens, he's being unussualy exact and careful about this deal**_

She thinks. "Only if the attacker is actually able to kill me. If they're just roughing me up when I'm five then it's not a big deal"

"I'm not letting a bully hurt you kid. I WON'T kill or hurt anyone who's just roughing you up, i'll just scare them away so that you won't get hurt anymore. I WILL severally hurt or emotionaly scare or kill someone who's intending and trying to kill you. If a building catches on fire I have the right to take control but only to get you out of danger if there's no obvious way out without getting hurt. I'll heal you injuries if you allow me to and any other times I might control you is only if I ask you first and you say yes before every instince. No possesing you without your permision each time and I have to let you have control when you ask for it." _**Bill Cipher states seriously, this isn't like him, acting almost... protective? he doesn't look like he's going to change his mind about this though**_

Mallery thinks on this for a moment. "If I have control over when you can take over, I'll accept that." She replies

_**Bill Cipher seems to grin dispite not having a mouth, he seems to be hiding back a laugh, his hand is still outstretched towards you glowing with that blue flame**_ "Finally! - So! Then it's a deal?" _**Bill seems happy that he can finally seal the deal while annoyed that it's taken this long, though he knows that it's partly his fault.**_

She takes his hand. It isn't like Mallory losses anything from this deal.

_ **Bill laughs and shakes your hand before letting go, you might've not noticed but there are a few loopholes in the deal that Bill could take advantage of, however few and restricted those loopholes may be** _

"Pleasure doing buisness with ya kiddo!" _**Bill fades away back into your mind as the world goes colorful again, your back in the real world and out of the mindscape**_

The colorful world isnt much different, Mallory still can't do anything

"I'll give you some advise kid, baby's aren't usually this quiet. If you aren't screaming and wailing and crying whenever you need something, like your hungry, need to go to the bathroom or someone isn't there when you wake up in the morning, litterally every hour, someone is gonna suspect something. Think that somethings wrong with you. Thats all i'm i'm telling you Favian Nova." _**Bill's voice resounds inside your head, he sounds both amused and annoyed at the same time**_

"I dont need anything right now" she replies in her head. "Being a baby isn't exactly fun either"

"I know kiddo, but if your too quiet they'll send you to the doctors. Some baby's from what i've seen screams and cry's from just about anything, sometimes it's not even an obvious want or need. You start acting wierd? Don't make enough noise? Learn too quickly ext. They'll think something wrong with you. Take you to a doctor or even worse to a church for who knows what." _**Bill tells you, by what he said it's obvious he has a dislikeing for chruchs, he's seen weird stuff in the time he's been alive and a chruch exorsizing a baby or sacrificing the baby to the gods as an offering? Not the weirdest thing that ever happened but it's possible and no way is he going to let that happen to him- uh- No way is he going to let that happen to his host**_

She sighs and thinks to Bill, "I'll whine if you want me to, the worst that'll happen is I don't get a response for a while."

_**Billl laughs at that, he finds this amusing**_ "I don't 'want' you to do anything kiddo. I'm just telling you what I know Favian." _**Bill is still calling you Favian, dispite your new name, he doesn't seem to care enough to call you Mallory instead**_

That's not much of her concern. "I'll do whatever gets you to be quiet for a while"

_**Bill chuckles**_ "Does the little baby want me to shut up?" _**Bill teases you, somehow it feels like he's grining, he finds this VERY amusing**_

Mallory does not, which is reflected in her actions. Basically she's just looking grumpy

_**Bill snorts and after a moment says**_ "Sure! Why not?"

"How did I get myself into this..."

_ **Bill really wants to answer that question so instead he hums the song "We'll meet again" lightly under his breath, he's only able to stay 'quiet' for a little while though, he's getting bored with trying not to talk to you, he's the only person you can talk to though at the moment and he predicts that if he stays quiet long enough you'll want his attention and be willing to talk to him, desprete for anyone to talk to you at all, he's seen it in other humans before so he supposes it's possible for you too so he forces himself to be quiet stops humming and goes completely silent in your head** _

That's about as much as she wanted, so for now she tries to relax. Not hard to do when your bones are still jelly

_ **Bill knows this is what you wanted, he also knows that doing what you want him to isn't something he'd usually do, he likes acting in an unpredictable manner soooo thats why he's staying silent, he lets you relax and lightly combs through your mind like he's reading a book, you never said he couldn't take a peak at your memorys, you only said he couldn't control your mind. He isn't really looking at your memorys anyway, mostly just looking for your most horrible memorys without actually looking at any of them, he's bored what else could he do?** _

There are plenty of bad memories, but the place is definitely a maze of sorts, lots of variety

_ **Bills groans silently, how was he going to find anything is this maze? He notices one old rusted locked 'door' one very old memory that he's hesitant on looking at but the old 'door' to the old memory seems bad to him, it's a bad memory, of what kind he can't figure out, the 'door' is all rusty and the hinges broken, he decides to carefully open the door, bringing the old memory to the forefront of your mind before retreating quickly, he kind of wants to see what memory he just unleashed, probably a forgotten memory, the 'door' seemed like it's been unused in years and it gave of a bad feeling so it's probably something you forced yourself to forget or something you haven't thought of in years? He's not sure and Bill's not going to go in for another look** _

It isnt open long enough to remember in detail for Mallory. On a side note, there is a noticeable design difference between the start of Mallory and the end of Favian.

_ **Bill knows that Favian's end and Mallory's begining could be rather different. He's notice that when someone gets reborn things change, parts of their personality, he's not sure why but he wants to see if it's the same for Favian, Bill who realizes that he hadn't kept the door open long enough goes back inside her mindscape and opens the door wide and after making sure it isn't going to close completely untill he locks it again, backs away from it and joins the forefront of your mind to watch the memory play out and how you'll react** _

The seemingly forgotten old memory starts off with a bang, literally. What it came from isnt clear as it's dark. There are more bangs with small flashes of light, and screaming.

_ **Bill silently laughs but makes sure you can't hear it, trying to stay silent and hide his joy, he's enjoying this already and watches this play out with interest, he looks briefly at your baby form hopeing he hasn't accidently forced you asleep and into a nightmare instead of just reminding you of the memory and forceing you to relive it in short bursts like he intended** _

It's much more like a nightmare while awake. The memory continues, much more shouting and bangs, and eventually silence.

_ **Bill watches your reaction, assuming that the memory was over** _

It is, and shocker, the baby is crying

_**Bill readys himself for manipulation as the sound of footsteps are heard out in the hall**_ "Haha!, not that this isn't funny and all but why the tears bud? Something wrong? Hungry? Do you need your diper changed or something?" _**Bill speaks up, pretending to be trying to calm you down, he closes the 'door' in your mindscape slightly so that his voice would break through the memory and illision bringing you back to reality.**_

She gives him no reply, just continuing what babies do.

_**Bill rolls his eye and closes the 'door' in your mindscape completely, locking it and pulling you out of the memory**_ "I think I found the problem, one of your doors opened, caused you to hallucinate. Are you ok?" _**Bill asks you in what seems to be both annoyence and bearily hidden concern, inside though he was actually amused and happy but he hid those emotions under the emotion of annoyance, your 'father' Roger enters the room and just stares at you, he doesn't do anything besides yell at you to "shut up! You damn Brat! Wait for your mother!", Bill's voice covers Roger's yelling easily**_

Bill remains ignored, and since Roger was covered by bill, he is similarly ignored

"Favian? Mal-Pal? Mallory? Mallory! Snap out it, it isn't real!" _**Bill tells you, trying to catch your attention, Roger after a moment leaves with a glare, leaving you alone with Bill who seems to be concerned and trying to help you, it's all going according to plan, he just needs to catch your attention**_ "Favian! None of what you saw was real! Just a hallucination! Snap out of it! Nothing is here is going to hurt you kiddo, not on my watch, I promise." _**The world goes grey and Bill forms in front of you, he seems nervous and worried but it's an act, one that seems very real**_

Bill isn't trusted in the slightest, and not very good at comforting it seems.

A sentient triangle wouldn't normally be trusted to say the least

_**Bill groans and hesitantly reachs out for you, he holds you in his arms and looks you in the eyes as he rocks you back and forth in his arms**_ "Shhh, Mallory, c'mon, we had a deal buddy. I said i'd keep you safe, your emotionally comprimised kid and that ain't safe. I said i'd protect you right? I'm protecting you. I closed that stupid door and locked it, whatever happened shouldn't happen again. I'll make sure of it Favian." _**Bill has a plan, one that involves getting closer to you and actually devolpeing empathy but he knows he'll be able to do this, he tricked hundreds of geniuses before, taking care of a dumb baby should be a piece of cake**_ "Trust in me~ Trust in me, shut your eyes, trust in me~ You can sleep, safe and sound~ No more nightmares when i'm around~" _**Bill softly sings as he rocks you back and forth**_ "Just relax~ Be at rest~ Like a bird in a nest~ Trust in me, trust in me~ Shut your eyes~ And trust in me~" _**The song is rather simple, a simple melody that Bill actually manages to sing semi-ok, it's a hypnotizing lullaby**_

Mallory does slowly start to calm down, but as soon as she does she immediately starts struggling against Bill. Tricking a genius who already thinks you're trying to play them a fool is a bit harder.

"Shhh, sorry buddy, wrong song huh?" _**Bill notices that your struggleing and supports your head, trying to gently hold you still**_ "Careful bud, I don't want to drop you. Could end up a little messy and I don't like the color of blood. Not quite either of our colors are they?" _**Bill threatens you on purpose, he can't be perfect at this or it'll be suspitious, he has to be himself while also trying to calm you down so he instead goes with what seems to be an accidental threat, there's nothing in his tone of voice that hints to him purposely threatening you or meaning to threaten you, it just sounds awkward like he's nervous, he looks nervous too, being unable to look directly at you**_

"Put me down" Mallory thinks to him, the tone a bit venomous. She is most definitely not going to be easy to work with when upset in this way. She's still struggling against Bill

"Favian! Calm down first, stop struggleing or i'll end up dropping you. As soon as your calm i'll put you down kid." _**Bill glares at you, holding you closer to him, careful not to grip too tight or hurt you, there's a buzz of energy coming from his form, it actually feels wierd, sort of like a heartbeat, it's like his bricks are constently vibrating**_ "Your safety comes first. If I try to put you down with you like this you could get hurt."

"If you put me down I won't be struggling to get down you dense rock!"

_**Bill sighs and try to place you down carefully in your crib**_ "Jeez! Sorry, I know you don't like me but the least you could do is notice that i'm ACTUALLY trying to help you. I'm the one who stoped that memory. I'm the one who closed that damn door when I noticed movement in your mindscape. I'm actually trying kid." _**Bill seems upset and it's obvious that he's mad, he actually looks hurt by what you said and one of his bricks is about to fall out, black blood dripping out of the crack in it, he's weak from weirdmageden and all your struggleing actually caused cracks in some of his bricks, he covers one of the most noticible cracks with his hand, it seems like he's hoping that you don't notice it, he flinchs slightly and fades away, the world gaining it's color once more**_

Mallory doesnt really believe him, even slightly. She resumes whining in the real world for consistency with the parents

"Your a damn brat, not even thankful that I tryed to help you! Next time I won't bother." _**Bill mutters before falling silent, after a while your 'mother' Ellie enters the room and rushes over to you, picking you up gently and rocking you back and forth in an effort to calm you**_

"Shh, sorry Mallory. Mommy was busy, whats wrong baby~?" _**Ellie coos, it's kind of patranizing but she is trying to calm you down even though she's talking to you like your dumb or a dog, Ellie looks nervous**_

Mallory gives Ellie progress by slowly calming down. Not too quickly though.

Bill will have to spend more than a day tricking a genius

_**Bill comes to the conclusion that you were faking all along, that you were playing him and is amused dispite himself, he stays silent as Ellie seems to calm down as well now that your not crying as much, Ellie puts you back in your crib and kisses your forehead**_ "Mommy needs some rest, i'll be back with some milk when I wake up Baby~" _**Ellie coos before leaving the room quickly, she doesn't feel that comforable beng around you sometimes, it might just be Bill's presence in your head though**_

"You played me huh? You wearn't even upset in the first place were you? You did that just to trick me and hurt me! I should've known, you weren't upset, you wanted to test me! And when I passed your test you planned on making me feel bad and hurt me. I was only trying to keep my side of the deal, I don't care about you, it's impossible i've only been stuck to you for a few weeks!" _**Bill speaks up, he sounds angry, it sounds like he's trying to convince himself that he doesn't care, wether he's pretending or not is hard to tell, he's good at even tricking himself into believeing things that aren't true**_

"Why? Why would you do that? I actually tried to play fair! I actually tried to help you, I didn't need to either. I couldv'e just left you crying and let you take care of the situation yourself but I didn't! It wasn't even real, you were faking!" _**Bill sounds really angry and upset**_

"That 'door' in my head was long lost and and locked away... I'm not the one who opened it, and it conveniently opened after you started being quiet..."

"Your blaming this on ME? Haha- WHAT?! I didn't even do anything! It sounds like something I'd do though!" _**Bill yells, a mixture of both amusment and anger in his voice, he's careful not to give too much detail, he knows that when someone lies they tend to be specific, or at least thats what he's noticed in some people so he keeps it simple, it sounds sort of convincing and it's obvious that he's even more angry about what you said**_

_**Bill seems to calm after a moment, though you can still feel his anger and hesitant amusement**_ "I didn't do anything Mallory. I went quiet to mess with you, not mess with your mindscape. I already got what I wanted out of you, a deal to keep me and my host safe. I don't want to make this any harder then it has to be Favian." _**Bill spits out, it's clear he's trying to calm himself down and not yell though he still sounds angry**_

"Though now I kinda wish it was me! It'd serve you right, Haha." _**The laugh sounds forced but then again his laughs almost always sound forced**_

"I don't really believe you Bill" Mallory says flatly. "Hell, if could actually not be your fault and I'd still think it was you. Your job is to protect me physically, but we never specified emotionally."

"We didn't?" _**Bill asks in confusion after a moment of silence**_

"I KNEW THAT HAHA! Of course I knew that! Yeah, we didn't say emotionlly but it annoys me when my hosts cry and scream. Why would I mess with your mindscape anyways? I already have what I want, I have my deal that helps out both of us. Think about it. What do I have to gain? I don't need some HUMANS trust! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING! All I need is- is...." _**Bill seems amused and calm at first but he gets angry again quickly untill he quiets down, sounding confused and lost**_

"You're not exactly known for disliking screams Bill" she replies flatly. "I'm going to nap, stay out of my mind"

"Of course! I love screams but only if I'm causing them. Sweet nightmares brat." _**Bill says annoyed easily focusing on something other then the craziness happining in his mind**_


	3. Sira Elanore The Enchantress of The Dead

Around ten months later, Mallory is almost one and much more used to her life as a baby. Like many babies, she's starting to learn how to walk now and quite well too.

_ **During those months you met your 'mother's sister Avery who only came by once every two weeks during the weekend to babysit you, Ellie was the one mostly careing for you, Roger was almost always absent if he wasn't yelling at you, Bill these past months was mostly running a commentary on your life so far whenever anything interesting happened, reading out storys when he was bored regardless if you wanted to listen or not, he'd also warn you when Roger was about to enter the room, apparently Bill doesn't trust Roger at all, says that Roger could become a huge problem if you aren't careful** _

Mallory doesn't care much for her new father either, leaving him alone the most she can. As for Ellie, Mallory makes sure she thinks she is a good mother. She does have a heart after all.

_**Right now your in the living room, Avery placed you in the living room over an hour ago, Ellie's catching up on her sleep, she's been exausted and feeling sick so she called Avery early in the day and Avery answered, Roger is sitting on the couch trying to ignore you, Avery is is the kitchen, the room across the hall making some food for Roger and Ellie, Bill's the one who told you why Avery is here on a school day and that Ellie was sick since no one else bothered to tell you what was going on, wether he was telling the truth or not is to be determined**_(edited)

Mallory still doesn't trust Bill, but isn't outright mean to him anymore. She's fine with just trying to relearn how to walk with her free time.

"I hate that guy!" _**Bill says, it's obvious that if he had a body of his own he'd be glaring at Roger, Bill was never good at trusting people, Bill is slowly learning to be more patient, he's ok with the fact that you don't trust him, your going to have to live with him in your head for as long as your alive so you'll eventually get used to him, maybe even rely on him some day, it's just a matter of time and he has all the time in the world.**_

"I know you do" Mallory thinks to Bill, waddling around and occasionally falling over

"and it's for a good reason too! Ellie's afraid of him thats obvious! He's abusive and a huge jerk!" _**Bill comments to you, Ellie has been afraid of Roger that is obvious, flinching whenever Roger speaks or touchs her and avoiding him, not talking to him and falling silent whenever Roger was around, either she hated him or is terrified of him.**_

"It's not something either of us can change for now, just have to wait. Okay?" Mallory thinks to him

_**Bill sighs**_ "I get it. I get it, i'll wait kiddo." _**Bill promises, while not trustworthy and prone to random fits of madness and laughter when he promises something or makes a deal he usually follows through, though he's good at finding loopholes**_

the entire situation is vague, he didn't even say what he's waiting for. Mallory is aware of that too.

_**Bill knows he's being vague, he's waiting for something though it isn't what you think**_ "Kiddo, your tense, lighten up!" _**Bill says, before chuckleing**_

"Hah! I have an idea, I should call you Starlight. Or Lightbulb? I'll figure out a good nickname for you later Favian. I've been growing fond of you lately, HAH! WHAT A JOKE! I'm kidding, i'm kidding!" _**Bill jokes, he seems amused by his own thoughts**_

"Call me whatever, just dont pick something stupid"

"Lighten up kid, you have a chance for a new start. A new life. Nothing from your life before matters. Have some fun kid. But don't take my word for it, take litterally the word of any good careing adult in this world. They'd tell you to try to have some fun too. Your choice kid, don't let me influence what you do, just do what you want to. Have some fun, it'd save you a lot of trouble if you tried to have a good fun childhood." _**Bill tells you, he seems amused and it's actually a semi-good piece of advise coming from him, he's resigned to having to be stuck in your mind and honestly it's kind of like a game to him, all he needs to do is get his Player 2 to the very top, help you be better, stronger, healthier, not be a stick in the mud, who cares what he was planning before? This is much more fun.**_

"I'm not having fun" Mallory replies. "If I find something fun, I'll play." she's a bit stubborn, not impossible though

_**Bill laughs slightly, he actually is kind of getting fond of you, when he said it it wasn't actually a joke**_ "Well, how about we find something fun to play then kid? I bet I can get ya to have some fun, lets celebrate a new life!" _**Bill teases, he's all for having fun and honestly this is becoming more of a good idea the longer he thinks of it**_ "A new start for both of us, what do ya say?"

"This life was my new start, still is." She thinks

"So! Are you going to let your last life effect this one? Are you going to stay the same?" _**Bill asks you, your surroundings going grey again and Bill's broken form appears infront of you, he seems to be smiling with his one eye**_

"If this is a new start, then it's time to let go of everything you knew and start over. Be yourself, Favian AND Mallory, but also let go of your worry's, your fear and responsibility untill it's time for you to relearn everything you knew."

Your both Favian AND Mallory. And right now? Your also a part of me just as i'm a part of you. Your not alone kiddo, I also have to relearn what I was taught, my morals and things about humans I never relized. So why don't we learn together? We can figure this whole mess out bud. And we have all the time in the world." _**Bill tells you, he seems excited**_

"It's time to let some joy and happiness in, let yourself have fun and do whatever makes you happy. Responsibility has no place in the mind of a child, kiddo. Do what you want to not as others want you to."

"I'll do what I want to, even if it isn't what you'd call 'fun'" She answers, though she does internally acknowledge that Bill is right about having some fun.

"You have a point there, we might have different views about whats fun and whats not. But.. kid, you may not of relized it, but some of the stuff I did? That hurt so many people isn't actually fun. I don't even know why I did it."

I felt angry, didn't know what to do and attacked anyone who tried to hurt me. Most of it started as big misunderstandings, then things happened and I went a little crazy. Doesn't excuse what I did but i'm good at pretending to be happy." _**Bill admits to you, amusment and joy draining out of his voice**_

"Thought i'd tell you, if we're having a new start might as well try to explain myself right buddy?, honestly I don't really know what exactly was going on in my head at the time, but well my mindscape is a mess, hard to predict a monster with a bad mindscape." _**Bill tells you, he doesn't really know why he told you that either**_

"So yes on the relearning everything together? Having fun? Working together and trying to cooperate? I'm all for a new start! Who knows it could be fun!" _**Bill is once again joyful and excited, his emotions seem to change easily**_

She sighs. "I'll do what I call fun, if I find something I'd call fun. Happy?"

_**Bill laughs**_ "Sure kid, you do you, as long as you kick back a little, and try to enjoy your new life i'm happy. We're in this together kid. Same body and a shared mind remember?" _**Bill tells you, he fades away and color returning to the world once more**_

She decides to return to crawling for the time being, it's easier than falling over.

_**Bill snorts**_ "It's progress." _**There are two possible things he could mean, wether it's about you agreeing with him or you crawling around is yet to be determined, he's being vague.**_

That's okay. She just crawls over to some of her baby toys, which she usually doesn't use much

_ **You can feel Bill's excitment, he wants progress and he's waiting not so patiently, it's almost like he's the child instead of you** _

That wouldn't surprise Mallory even slightly. She messes around with her toys a little, even if they aren't particularly fun they do occupy her.

_**Bill finds this boring but it's still progress no matter how little**_ "Imagine them as people, with lives and make up a story for them, might be a little bit more fun, I can even make your imagination come to life inside your head like a dream. Oh! Lets go on an adventure, you like those right Mallory? With a hero and a villian." _**Bill speaks up, he has an idea to make this more fun, he seems excited**_

"You can make rules to keep me from goeing overboard too, like you can't get hurt in the dream fantasy land and you can come back to real life any time. It could be fun if you tried it! Who knows?"

"I don't want you to change what I can see, I'm fine with just teething and stuff." Mallory answers.

"Buzzkill" _**Bill groans, he was actually getting excited, it's too bad that you wouldn't let him do what he wanted to but..... he could give you a boost in your imagination & help you have more fun, maybe make you fall asleep or get you to do some daydreaming by changing a few things around in your mind, but then again if you found out you'd never trust him so that might not be the best idea**_ "If you ever change your mind the offer still stands kiddo! And i'd stop as soon as you tell me too, you'd be the rule maker, i'd just be the one make sure you have fun. You can change your mind anytime Mallory." _**Bill says, trying not to be pushy, he isn't very good at that but at least he tried.**_

"If you want to play around a little, I don't mind. Nothing that might actually mess with the way I reason though..." she gives a little ground.

"Hah! Thanks kiddo! I knew you'd give in, So thats a yes then?" _**Bill asks just to make sure, he doesn't want to misunderstand something by mistake, the world slowly goes grey and Bill fades into view, circleing you with his hands pressed together like he's begging you for something.**_

"You can do little things, again, nothing that changes how I reason."

"Uh, I don't know how little is little kid, tell me if it gets too much ok? You can tell me to stop anytime and i'll stop, I was thinking of making a little world of your own you'd be in whenever you want to or when your sleeping, it would obey your commands and you can leave anytime, it's not real but it feels real, you can't get hurt unless you want to get hurt and your imagination controls this place, i'm working on it right now. Sound good to you? We can even make a deal if your hesitant to trust me about this." _**Bill explains quickly as the grey mindscape world around you changes to a forest setting with birds and deer, one deer comes close to you, it looks like it wants to be pet.**_

"You can change it into whatever you like too."

"Alright...." she agrees for now, still just a baby on the ground

_ **Bill blinks, noticeing that your still small and flicks his fingers, blue flame surrounds you and you look like your old self again, what you looked like before you died, male once more as the flame dissappears** _

"Have fun kid!" _**Bill dissappears, you were left with simple clothes, a white robe that goes down to your knees, Bill seems to have done whatever he thought that would make you the most comforable**_

Mallory, or Favian right now, doesn't seem very interested in this constructed world, but plays along. He uses this time for thinking mostly, seeing what self imposed limits Bill put on the world

_ **You seem to have complete control over this world that Bill gave you, Bill's watching you experiment, he's curious if you'll actually try to do anything** _

Thats interesting at least.

_ **Bill, bored decides to change things around, the deer that approached you sniffs your hand and then walks past you, the birds start to sing, it's like the world came to life, past the treeline you can see a road forming and a sign suddonly appears, pointing to the north, the sign says "Villiage this way, 1 mile walk"** _

He erases the Mile and changes it to minute. He is able to change aything

_ **The world changes to fit your desire** _

he takes the walk, walking down the road in the direction the sign pointed.

_ **It doesn't take long before you reach the villiage, people are walking about and talking to eachother happily, it seems like a happy town, no conflict to be seen, you hear the sound of music, it rings in your ears, some people hum along to the music** _

He's mildly surprised Bill could make something nice.

_**As if to prove you wrong, the music screatchs to a stop, you see a little girl with white hair and red eyes wearing a pretty black lace dress, black tights and black boots, she seems to be the only person unhappy, she's carrying a bag and stands tall as she walks across the street, people quiet down and move out of her way, whispering to eachother, you can hear someone say:**_ "She doesn't belong, a witch, She has to be! Evil, only the demon folk has red eyes."_** the girl ignores the stares and briefly looks at you smiling slightly before the emotion disappears and she unlocks a door, going inside and closing the door behind her, at once the music plays again and people sigh in relief, going back to their merry ways and walking to their destinations**_

"strange world he's got in his head..."

_**Strange indeed, a over-wieght woman approachs you with a smile, she has brown hair, brown eyes and a pink dress w/ black high heels**_ "Ah, your new here? I'm Elna, Welcome to the villiage stranger! I hope you enjoy your stay Sir, ah I haven't asked your name! What is it if I may ask?" _**Elnah asks you, you notice she's holding a bag of apples in one of her hands, she seems like a kind woman but she's the same person who said that the little girl didn't belong, that she was a witch and demon and had to be evil. Strange how such a nice woman could be so cruel to a child**_

"Favian" He say simply, as that is who he is right now. "Who was that girl?"

"Sira Elanore The Enchantress Of The Dead." _**The women answers.**_


	4. Sira Elanore The Enchantress Of The Dead (Part 2)

"Favian" He say simply, as that is who he is right now. "Who was that girl?"

_**As soon as you mention the girl the music slows down, giving a creepy vibe, like something bad is going to happen, The woman stops smiling and her eyes widen**_ "Sira Elanore, have you not heard of her? bad luck she be. Very bad luck. She's a witch, an enchantress, worst of the worst. Best you don't go near her, it's said she be the daughter of the devil. She isn't worth what you may get from her." _**Elna tells you with a serious frown before smiling once more like nothing was wrong**_ .

"Lets not talk of the dreadful folk, I'm the owner of the inn nearby, I can get you a room for the night if you like?"

"I'll see if I need a room by nightfall, thank you" He remains polite, but curious of the girl.

_ **Elna pats your arm twice with a smile.** _

"So sweet Favian. The Inn is easy to notice just look for the sign and you'll find it. Your welcome, I hope i'll be seeing you later, goodbye good sir." _**Elna walks away down the street, soon enough you can't see her through the crowd, the building that the girl: Sira Elanore went into is nearby, there are many people walking around and talking, the music becomes cheerful and innocent once more, it seems you have a quest, Who is the mysterious Sira Elanore?**_

He decides to simply knock on the girl's door, its not like the child can be worse than Bill. Bill made her.

_ **The door opens after a few moments, Sira Elanore looks at you, her eyes strangely devoid of emotion even as she smiles sweetly.** _

"Hello Sir! I haven't seen you around before, would you like to come in?" _**Elanore whispers, it doesn't seem like she can't speak much louder, she doesn't seem human, there's not much for a reason why except her eyes, it's like an ancient being is living in human skin, pretending to be human, there's something unearthly about her, something wierd and unusual but she seems more real then anyone else in this pretend world, she steps aside to let you in**_

He goes in, he can't be hurt here and he can change things at will, so no harm.

_**The girl's eyes never leave you as you come in the house, she shuts the door behind you finally looking away to lock the door, she looks back at you with a smile that seems a bit more real**_ . "Favian right? Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you" He replies. "Your name was Sira?"

"Call me Elanore please." _**Sira asks you, she doesn't like it when people call her by her first name but even if you did it doesn't look like she'd correct you, she walks towards you and grabs you hand in hers smiling sweetly at you as she pulls you gently into a room, the dining room to be exact**_

"Would you like something to eat sir?" _**She asks as she lets go of your hand and heads to the dining room table she picks a golden apple from the bowl on the table and taking a small bite of it**_

"The apples here are quite divine, have as many as you like, my home is your home Favian." _**Elanore's voice is quiet but she's really polite.**_

"I've eaten recently. I just wanted to see what kind of person you were. People seem superstitious about you"

"Is that so? Many people aren't as they seem sir. This town may be kind and lively Favian but they are often wrong and dumb. They do this a lot pick an unantural child to bully but I quite like the way I am. Enchantress or not." _**Elanore tells you with a small smirk as she leans on the dining table taking another bite of her apple, her voice is emotionless but still there's something about her that the other villiagers don't have, LIFE, she seems more alive then the others, she movements more human, dispite everything she seems alive**_

"Tell me, how real are you?" Breaking the simulation already Favian?

"I'm a memory. Of course i'm alive." _**Elanore says without much explaination, smirking at you, she leaves her apple on the table, half-eaten and approachs you again, she latches onto your arm.**_

"What does it matter anyways? Alive or not, every story needs a villian. Do you want to be a hero Favian? I always wanted to be a hero of some... wonderful colorful land, but I haven't dreamed for quite some time sir." _**Elanore says without much emotion as she continues to latch onto your arm and refuse to let go, hiding her face in your shirt so you can't see her eyes.**_

"Whose memory might you be, Elanor?"

"Does it matter? I haven't been anyone's memory for quite some time. Mr. Cipher can only keep me alive for so long before the memory fades away and I become nothing once more. Even villians have good sides I suppose. I don't know what he see's in me..... I'm only a long lost memory afterall." _**Sira Elanore muses after a moment of silence, once again no emotion in her voice, she isn't pretending to be just a simulation, she see's no use in it, unlike the others, she's alive. Elanore sighs and pulls away from you, heading out of the room and into another, the living room without looking to see if your following her.**_

He chooses to follow, learn about the little demon he's stuck with.

_ **Elanore sits on the blue fluffy couch with grace, each movement even more graceful then a ballerina.** _

"Sit with me? I don't have many people to talk to. No one real that is. Honestly I think Mr. Cipher might of forgotten about me. If he remembered he wouldn't of let you see me... unless he trusts you. Which I doubt, he's been betrayed too many times to trust one such as you." _**Elanore comments, she's willingly giving out information to you, she's frowning slightly and seems unhappy despite her polite demeaner.**_

He chooses to sit with her anyways. "I've been stuck with the little triangle for a few months now... though I can't really call him little anymore, my real body is a bit smaller than this one at the moment"

_**Elanore giggles slightly**_ "Your stuck with him? Why is that?" _**Elanore politely asks you, her voice is a little louder then before but she's still whispering, you can catch a vague british accent now that her voice is clearer, she sounds curious.**_

"Wish I knew, can't say I know what I did to get him" Favian says. "Though, I also can't say I understand a lot about my current situation"

"Why don't you ask him? I find that he has quite the habit to spill everything he knows and he knows a lot. He likes to brag so it's quite easy to find what information you need just by asking a few questions." _**Elanore suggests to you with a small smile**_

"Mr. Cipher doesn't like to lose a chance to tell people what he knows. While not trustworthy he adores information and if you value the information you seek your more likely to find the truth Favian, I could be wrong though, I haven't seen Mr. Cipher for quite some while sir. He could've changed in the time he was away." _**Elanore says sofetly, she's calm and gives off a calm pressense and aura as well, she seems to enjoy telling you what she knows though even if the emotion doesn't show up very well.**_

"It's fine, even if I find out whats happened I'm still stuck in a body that isn't at all like this old one of mine"

"I suppose you could just make do with what you have? Unless you have something you lost, a new life could be just what you need." _**Elanore smiles gently at you, she may not know much about whats going on but she does have advise.**_

"Well, new life is a bit literal, if you know what I mean"

_**Elanore smirks slightly but doesn't seem very happy**_ "I do know. I see many things Favian. The past and future are one of them. Spirits are another. Things are never as they seem Favian." _**Elanore tells you softly, her voice is still quiet as always, she giggles slightly.**_

"I think you'll find your new life much more fun, it'll start off not so well but it'll get better. Suffering must come first to allow for a better ending. A happier truth and a happier life." _**Elanore tells you her smirk becoming more real.**_

"Well, I'd honestly prefer if the body I'm stuck with in the living world wasn't a baby girl, given this is what I looked like less than a year ago"

"That is unfortunate Favian, I can't really help you though sir. But your welcome to return any time. I'd love to talk to another more often if thats ok with you?" _**Elanore asks, her smirk fading to a more sad sympathetic smile**_

"I'm more than happy to visit again"

_**Elanore nods**_ "Thank you, would you like to explore the town? I'm willing to be your guide, their are many adventures to be had here." _**Elanore tells you kindly with a sad smile**_

"I'll take the tour if you'll have me"

_**Elanore stands up, nodding politely to you and offers you her hand**_ "I'd love to show you around."

He takes her hand of course. "Oh, and no need to be so formal, you can relax a bit if you'd like"

_**Elanore blushs and smiles sweetly at you as she pulls you up from the couch, dispite looking like a child she is quite strong**_ "I don't mean to, it's how I was raised. I never talked to anyone but Mr. Cipher, my parents and my bulters and maids before. I'm quite afraid I don't know how to relax." _**Elanore tells you softly, she pulls you gently to the front door and unlocks it, she opens the door and lets go of your hand, she bows and waits for you to exit the house first, she really doesn't know how else to act**_

"Well, might as well show you where to start." Favian says, picking her up. She is a child after all. "Which way are we going?"

_**Elanore giggles slightly, still blushing, she hasn't felt this way for anyone other then Mr. Cipher before**_ "All the shops are on this street, most houses are farther into the town, right next door is a wondeful bakery, house to the left Favian." _**Elanore tells you, cuddleing into you and just letting you hold her, she's unused to this but she thinks she likes you**_

He smiles at her, "where should we go first little Elanor?"

_**Elanore smiles shyly**_ "To the bakery of course, we should buy some sweets. I'd love to introduce you to the cinnamon cookies and donuts. Ms. Tuffen is a wonderful baker sir." _**Elanore tells you softly, she's still blushing and avoids looking you in the eyes, her british accent is obvious at the moment**_

"Call me by my name, no formalities. Okay?" Favian says to her, beginning to walk to the bakery.

"Ah, sorry. Favian. I'm used to calling older men 'sir' once again, how I was raised is probably quite different to how children are usually raised now-a-days." _**Elanore tells you softly with a shy smile**_ "Ah, In your world Favian, where do you live?, I used to live in Gravity Falls before I was a memory sir- er Favian."

"Not sure yet. I'm still an infant in my new body so I can't really check. Pretty sure I live in some sort of manor though"

"I used to live in a mansion. When you get back to real life, look for a portrait, a painting of me and my mum in the library, most things with Cipher end up in Gravity Falls. There are only two mansions though, the one I was trapped in for most my life and the Northwests. You might be living in my home now. Promise to check when you get the chance mr. Favian?" _**Elanore politely asks you, you finally reach the bakery as she finishes her sentance, people in the town stop and stare when they notice that your holding Elanore, the music goes silent.**_

"No mister, just Favian." He says, ignoring the others. "I'll check for you Elanor"

"Thank you sir. Ah, Favian." _**Elanore corrects herself quickly, the bakery seems to be open.**_

he goes is, carrying her still

_**The people inside the bakery freeze in place looking at you and Elanore who's blush goes away and narrows her eyes**_ "Dear Favian could you please set me down?" _**Elanore asks politely and clearly as people start whispering to eachother**_

He does set her down, as at her request

_**Elanore stands straight when she's set down, her expression impassive as she walks to the counter and smiles blandly at an old woman with a name tag that says "Ms. Tuffen"**_ "Could me and my brother Favian have some of your best sweets." _**Ms Tuffen nods and hurrys into the backroom, she comes back with a bag of sweets, Elanore nods politely and grabs the bag, she goes back to you and touchs your elbow**_ .

"Come along now. Lets leave the villiagers alone." _**Elanore tells you as she walks past you and opens the door for you**_

Favian finds this act odd, but goes along with it, walking with her.

_ **Elanore holds the door open for you, letting you get out of the bakery first, the other villiagers stare at you and her in horror** _

He heads out, why not

_ **Elanore guides you back to her house, unlocking the door and letting you inside her house first, closing the door behind you and heading to the kitchen to put the sweets on the table** _

"What was all that about?" He asks

"Ah, the villiagers won't mess with me if I act a certain way. It was similer in Gravity Falls as well. Both towns this fake one and that real one seem nice but both are old fashioned and carry on with the burning of witches. I was taught to behave certain ways depending on who I approach and what they think of me. It works and it's quite fun to see their fear, though I do adore both towns, I lived in fear in both, seeing them fear me instead is an approvement." _**Elanore tells you softly as she puts the bag on the table**_

"Sorry if I frightened you Favian. I do hope we can continue to be friends and you'll continue to visit."

"I'm more interested in getting you a new place to live. Can you possess a cat or something?"

"Possess? You'd have to ask Cipher. He knows more about the half-dead and half-saved then I do. I quite like this villiage life. When Cipher brought me here so I could escape your town I wanted something where I wouldn't be bothered. Mr. Cipher made this town how I wanted it to be. You and him are not the only ones who control this place. I simply believe in free-will and i'm alirght how I am, thank you for worrying about me Favian." _**Elanore says as she turns back to you, smiling kindly at you.**_

"Cipher has a bad mind, forgets so much. If you want me to live in a better place, aks Mr. Cipher is he could bring me back to life to live with you too, most witches have an animal I think, or at least thats what I heard, I could be a cat and show you my ways. Perhaps we can ask Mr. Cipher if he can connect our minds? So we can talk anyways." _**Elanore seems to be getting excited, it's obvious she has a very imaginative and creative mind, clever and curious as well.**_

"I'd prefer if I could get you your own body if I can, but something small to start isn't an issue with me" Favian says. "Of course, assuming you want that"

"I'd like to know life as a cat, if I had a human body i'd perfer it to be my own but then everyone would know its me and i'd be just a dead memory again. I'd perfer Mr. Cipher to do it. He'll do anything for me. There's a reason i'm an enchantress you know? Speaking to the dead, having magic and seeing the divine and demonic are gifts highly valued by things like Cipher. He used to be my muse and I used to be his way of commuicateing with others for most of my life. While not trustworthy he will do what I wish if it keeps his channel to the living world happy." _**Elanore tells you quietly, smiling gently at you as she approaches you and gently holds your hands in hers**_

"I'd also quite love to live with you and Cipher. It's much safer and your home has a possiblity of once being mine. I'm quite sure of it. and a cats life sounds interesting." _**Elanore giggles slightly**_

"I can guarantee there are no lynchings anymore, and haven't been for many years. You are safe to have a human body"

"The town hated me Favian. and your parents wouldn't let some strange girl come live in the house. They would however let a pet. Gravity Falls is a backwords town. Most of the people there are quite crazy. I'm sure that their are a group or two that would kill the strange and erase what they believe must not be remembered hanging about. I'd rather be cautious and i'd still quite like to be a cat, I never had one of my own and familiers can speak to their witchs, if you have a demon trapped inside of you then you might be able to use magic. Which means you can have a familier, do you get where i'm going with this Favian, it's not only me being cautious but also very curious if it doesn't work out I can ask Cipher to turn me back." _**Elanore tells you calmly but with an excited smile, she squeazes your hands gently, hoping that you'll agree with her, really the poor girl just wants to be cat, can't a girl be a cat in peace?**_

_ **Such a wierd little girl** _

"If that's what you want, I'll see what I can do" Favian agrees.

_**Elanore smiles brightly**_ "Thank you sir- Favian. Thank you so much." _**Elanore seems happy but it's difficult to be sure, her eyes rarely show how she feels.**_

He pats her head before picking her up again. "How about we get started on the snacks?"

_**Elanore blushs again, blinking in confusion**_ "Ah, yes Favian. Why if I may ask do you like to pick me up so much? Not that I don't mind, it's perfectly fine, i'm just a little confused Favian." _**Elanore asks you, she is confused and flustered becuase you keep picking her up without warning, she isn't used to actually being treated like a child.**_

"I told you, I'm not being formal with you, I'm going to treat you like I would any child that wants my attention"

"I'm no child though I may look it. I died when I was a child a.... very very long time ago. Perhaps several years or hundred after Gravity Falls was founded, I do believe I may actually be older then you and Mr. Cipher taught me many things that I was lacking in. But I do not protest this treatment, if i'm to be a cat it'd be more normal anyways Favian so I best get used to it." _**Elanore comments calmly, she isn't mad, she's just a little surprised by what you said but she can see why you would say that, she does looks like a young child but her mind is actually much much older then you think**_

"Well then we're both stuck in bodies to small for our minds now aren't we?" He smiles. "Don't worry, you still deserve at least a bit of a childhood."

"Yes indeed, though my childhood was just fine sir Favian. I may of been locked away from society and thought to be a witch but I had company who made my day. A demon who had my best interests at heart. At least at the time. He showed me many things and even though he couldn't protect me and I know he's a tricky and clever little trickster who shan't be trusted, he did try to keep me happy and he valued me and liked me for who I am and not just the power I was born with." _**Elanore tells you calmly after a moment of collecting her thoughts**_ "Your rather kind Favian, thank you for the joy you give me." _**Elanore smiles warmly at you**_

"A childhood locked away isn't one deserving of you. If you can get a proper body, I'll be sure to help you get a good life"

"I know and i'm thankful. I did have a good childhood though, I made the best of what I had and I turned out fine didn't I? My proper body would of course be a cat, I love familiers and i'd love to be one. Maybe Cipher can make it so that I can turn back human whenever I like? To be able to change shape. imagine the trouble I could get into." _**Elanore muses already becoming excided again, smiling widely and hiding her smile behind her hand**_ .

"Though it wouldn't be a good idea to search for trouble so soon would it Favian?"

"I like that idea of yours. As long as I can play with you outside of you being a cat, I'd be alright with it" He's fine with getting into trouble.

_**Elanore giggles**_ "Ciphers the best at getting into some trouble, he'd gladly help us have our fun, we'd just have to tell him that no one should get hurt while we're finding trouble." _**Elanore is excided for when she gets to be back alive, she never thought of the possibility before and she's even more excited to be reuinited with her Cipher again, he was always so kind to her, her god, her muse, the demon must miss having her around, Elanora knows she missed him greatly.**_

"Well, little miss Elanor, I'll see what I can do" Favian smiles. "Actually, you don't know what I look like in the real world. Would you like to see?"

"I'd love to sir Favian." _**Elanore smiles warmly at you, it seems the longer she's around real people the better she is at showing her emotions.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Soon To Be Home

Favian smiles at Elanore kindly. "Well, get ready to meet the 'real' me, 'Mallory'." He uses his ability to change reality here to change back to his, or her, true body, a 10 month old baby girl.

_**Elanore jumps out of way so she doesn't accidently crush the baby**_ "Aww, so cute, though you really should have put me down before changing shape Mx. Mallory. I would of hated to crush you." _**Elanore repremands you kindly, she's still smiling, she kneels down to look closer at you**_ "Would you prehaps like to see what form I'd like to take when i'm brought back?"

Mallory gives a thumbs up, seeming like a cheerful baby.

_ **Elanore smirks and turns into a snow white cat with amber eyes** _

Mallory gives a small babyish laugh, smiling at Elanor's new form. She gives another thumbs up

_**Elanore in cat form pounces, jumping over you before pokeing you with her nose, she changes back into a human and Elanore is still smirking**_ "What do you think Ms. Mallory? May you please turn back into sir Favian dear?" _**Elanore asks as she stands up, her smirk fading into a small smile**_

She does turn back, chuckling in his adult form. "You were lovely Elanor"

_**Elanor blushes**_ "So were you dear Favian." _**Elanore might be devolping a crush, ABORT ABORT**_

Nah a crush is fine, it seems that Favian hasn't even noticed "Well, I can't say how I looked was much of my choice. Still a little baby after all"

"Still cute, though I think your quite handsome in either form." _**Elanore says quietly, her blush deepening, she avoids eye contact and is being quite obvious about whats probably a huge crush, not even a little one, it might end up being obsessive but currently her number one crush who she obsesses over is Bill so you might be fine.**_

He seems oblivious to her feelings, still smiling he replys, "Well, once you have a cat and or human body, I'll be more than happy to let you see me whenever you'd like"

"That be wonderful sir Favian." _**Elanore says dreamly, stareing at you fondly, she quickly snaps out of it though and calms down**_ "Lets go eat." _**Elanore tells you as she hurrys for the kitchen and instead of picking up one of the sweets goes for the unfinished apple and takes another bite.**_

Favian takes a sweet or two and starts eating. "I'm glad you've grown to have such a liking towards me"

_**Elanore looks away from you, taking another bite of her apple and looking at the floor**_ "Actually I quite think I love you. Is that wierd? I've only felt this way around Mr. Cipher before."

_ **Bold girl, very bold thing to say to a man you've only just met** _

"If you say so, I think you may be mistaken though" He doesnt think she really loves him

"I do love you though." _**Elanore looks back to you and puts the apple back on the table**_ .

"It's a... fluttery nice feeling right? It makes people nervous and feel like they'd do anything for that person right? I feel that for you and..... your so kind to me. I do love you." _**Elanore is blushing deeply, she approachs you and grabs your hands, smiling slightly at you**_ .

"Please believe me sir Favian, I love you more then you can imagine though I may love Cipher even more, I have enough in my heart for the both of you." _**Elanore says calmly and seriously, looking you in the eyes fondly, absolute devotion though it's clear she doesn't understand what she's feeling.**_

Favian chuckles and frees one of his hands, ruffling her hair. "I hope you have love for a baby girl then. I'm afraid I'll need a bit more than a single meeting to decide if you're more than a friend to me. I will give you the chance once we know each other a bit more though" it isnt a no, just a please wait

"I can wait but i'd much rather prove my love to you as soon as possible." _**Elanore frowns, stands tall and grips the hand thats still in her grip tightly enough to hurt, she curls her hands around your wrist and grips tightly, her grip is surprisenly strong for a 'child'**_

"I don't know how fast these feelings pass, Cipher told me that love disappears quickly though he knows nothing about it and I still love him. Can't we try to be more then friends already? For a test to see if it works out. If it doesn't I'll wait and won't mention it again. I'm no child must I remind you." _**Elanore tells you, her grip tightens even more and her form briefly flickers to a dead girl, her body burned and scars covering her, her dress changed to a much older type of dress, victorian maybe? It's ripped and burnt in several places, her eyes are burnt out of the sockets, her form changes back to how she was before, pale skin, red eyes, white hair, black short dress w/ long sleeves, black tights and black high healed boots**_

_**Elanore's grip on your hand slackens, it no longer hurts and she smiles sadly**_ "I'm a monster aren't I? Sorry if I starteled you sir Favian." _**She lets go of you and backs away with a sad smile**_

"Nonsense, you're far from a monster. If anything, I'd say you care just a bit too much about the people who care about you. Tell you what, once we both have bodies and can go out on our own every so often, I'll give you a chance at modern dating, see if we're compatible in the real world"

_**Elanore blinks startled**_ "Really? Thank you for this chance my dear." _**Elanore hugs you tightly, this probably isn't a good idea**_

He hugs her back. It isn't like that'll be soon. By the time Mallory can go out and about, the Pines will have arrived.

_ **Elanore sighs happily, smirking as she hides her face in your shirt, Elanore can be quite clever when she wants to be** _

he pets her head affectionately, smiling calmly

_**Elanore puts on a sweet smile and pulls away from you**_ "Now you better get on home. I'm so excited to see my Cipher again~! -and live with you my dear." _**Elanore corrects herself last minute, smiling warmly at you.**_

"I'll be happy to live with you too" He smiles "See you"

"Goodbye dear Favian." _**Elanore blows you a kiss before standing striaght and tall and forceing her expression into indifference**_ "I can't wait sir Favian."

He cuts the simulation, returning to reality.

"Hey kiddo! Welcome back to reality! How was your trip?" _**Bill greats you, It seems during the time you were away your baby body was returned to your crib.**_

"good. ...do you know about Elanor?"

_**Bill seems to freeze, theres an awkward silence**_ ".....Sira Elenore? Uh.... I don't know any girl by that name, must be part of your fantasy world kiddo!" _**Bill trys to deny, he seems scared but hides it under amusement, unfortunately even Bills acting skills can't hide how terrified he his, his voice is shaking.**_

"I didn't say her first name" Mallory replies. "why are you so scared?"

"Sira's a nightmare kid. She tried to bind me perminatly to a human body without my powers so that she could be my girlfriend. She's crazy, I only was able to stop her because she'd do anything I say!" _**Bill complains, just thinking of the girl makes him feel both terrified and terribly guilty.**_

"One day I left her all alone, I had some stuff to do and she got killed while I was gone. So I brought her back to life with a deal from Time Baby and trapped her in the same fantasy world I gave you access to. Kinda forgot she existed for a millennia! Not my fault I got busy, besides she had everything she could ever want and I didn't feel guilty anymore! Problem solved!" _**Bill tells you, he sounds annoyed and not as terrified anymore**_

"I'd like you to bring her back" Favian requests.

_**Bill hesitates**_ "Why? Why should I bring back the town witch?" _**Bill asks slowly, at least he's considering it, Elanore could be useful though, Bill smart enough to knows that.**_

"She wants to be my familiar, a cat that _can_ turn into a human, on occasions."

"Well, she could be useful. Sure why not? Lets bring back the token of bad luck!" _**Bill agrees after a moment of silence, he gave in way too easily.**_

"Make sure she can't turn human until I'm able to pull my weight a little, once I'm maybe six or so."

"Ok, sure. Thats probably the best idea you've had kiddo. It may involve a ritual or two, i'm not at my most powerful at the moment." _**Bill admits to you, he doesn't want to do this but it might just gain your trust so why not?**_

"I can't really do those yet." She replies. "But soon, sure."

_ **Bill sighs in relief, it's not happening any time soon, a few years at most.** _


	6. Welcome Home Elanore

After another year and a half, Mallory is now three and four months, and has just finished what Bill required to bring back Elanor as a cat person.

During that year you've found the portrait of Elanore in the library, right now your in the basement with what you need, right now your in the basement of the mansion, the summoning circle to summon spirits has been completed, all that is left is saying the words to summon her which Bill hasn't told you just yet.  
  
"Kiddo, I might've left out a few tinsy tiny details." Bill tells you after you finished the spirit offering and drew the summoning circle

"Such as?" She can say simple words out loud now, finally.

Bill hesitates, looking over the summoning circle to make sure everything is there, it's a pentigram, with lit candles at each end, there are mirrors all around the room that Bill helped you set up, apparentlly Mirrors can be used to summon witches, there was actually a lot of mirrors around the house, he made sure that each hand-mirror it was facing the summoning circle, there's a dead cat that Bill summoned, a snow white cat with amber eyes, it died of starvation as there is no cut on it's body and the dead body of Elanore which he summoned from Elanore's grave, it's still burnt and cut up and the black victorian style dress is still messed up but he told you before that the body should be fixed when they start the ritual, both of the dead bodys are facing away from eachother in the middle of the circle, a gold hand-held mirror between them, the pentagram was drawn in melted candle max mixed with a tiny bit of your blood and chalk dust.

"Could you give me a minute kiddo? What you need to do is say some words to summon her spirit but i'm not sure what the best words to say is sooo hold on a minute will ya?"

"I don' has long..." still three, can't say too much correctly

"You don't have long? Just speak to me inside your mind, when I get the words ready you'll have to pronounce them the correct way or something bad could happen but if you let me speak through you, have control of your vocal cords for a few minutes I can get the ritual down correctly." Bill tells you inside your mind

She sighs and thinks to him, "go ahead, just get it done quickly, I dont want to worry mom" they've taken a liking to their new mother.

Suddounly you can't talk anymore and Bill's voice is coming from your mouth "Admittenda sit inaudita vocem est in tenebris? Si ego dabo vobis essentia voluntas et fac vester vox audiri?" It sounds like latin, the candle light flickers as he says this and you think you can see Elanore in the mirrors, just in your line of sight but quickly dissapearing, the shadows in the room seem to darken and move, Bill puases but it's clear that he isn't done

"Continue" she thinks to him.

"Ego invocato De pythonissam Sira Elanore praecantrix dei quod mortuus." Bill says next, Elanore's dead body twitches and seems to be healing before your eyes, the dress fixing itself as well

Mallory watches, waiting patiently but still on a time constraint to not worry her mom.

"Sino quod corpus mutatio ex cattus ut hominum ad voluntatem." Bill continues lazily, not really checking to see if he's saying it right, no matter how he says it it should still have the same affect "A cattus, et est homo. Sunt unus. Ego invocato De pythonissam Sira Elanore praecantrix dei quod mortuus." As he says those words, Elanore's body twitches again, the mirror in the middle of the cat and Elanore fogs up and fog drifts out of the mirror covering both the dead cat and Elanore, the candles flame flickers once more before going out and the fog dissappears, now in the middle of the pentigram is only Elanore, the cat is no where to be found and the mirror next to her is cracked, her body isn't moving, lieing completely still for the time being, Bill stops controlling your voice, letting you have your ability to speak back.

"It's done kiddo." Bill tells you inside your head with a sigh.

"The body looks fine, but is she in it?" Mallory asks in her head after a moment.

"She should be, she'll be waking up some time soon. Might need someone to wake her up though." Bill tells you, without much concern if he did it right or not.

Mallory chooses to walk up and lightly shake Elanor.

Elanore's body flinchs and starts to breath shakily, her eyes open after a moment and she smile at you, "Sir Favian - Ms. Mallory, it's a pleasure to see you and my Cipher again."

Mallory smiles at her, "Nice to see you too" she says that a bit slowly to not fumble her words.

Elanore relaxs and breaths deeply, closing her eyes, you notice that he dress and skin while fixed are still stained with blood in some places, her show white hair also has clumps of blood staining it in some places. Her skin is deathly pale.

"I'm glad to be alive again. Life is such a wonder, could I get some water perhaps? I am terribly thirsty and hungry as well. Though I suppose I should change shape first, you'll need to introduce me to your mother soon." Elanore quietly and slowly comments.

"Cat" Mallory decides after a moment, wanting it to be done in cat form.

Elanore coughs and giggles breathlessly, her body while older then yours is very skinny, she hasn't been introduced to life in quite a while, if anything her body should of been decayed by now, Cipher told you before the ritual started that if someone has powerful enough magic in their body, the decaying process can be held back for thousands of years.

"Is that so? Good idea Ms. Mallory." Elanore seems to understand what you mean and her body changes painfully into a cat, a snow white cat with amber eyes, a very skinny cat that lays down on the floor without any energy to move, all the blood is gone and the clothes seem to have been absorbed into Elanore's skin as she changed shape, she lays still, too exausted to move

Bill snorts, "C'mon kid, we should bring her upstairs now. Get her some food and water, tell your mom about the cat you found wandering around in the basement." Bill advises you after a moment, you can tell that he doesn't quite like the fact that Elanore is now in his life again but he's also already planing how to use her to get what he wants, funny enough, he doesn't know what year it is.

Mallory attempts to pick Elanor up and bring her upstairs to show her mom.

Elanore curls up in your arms when you pick her up, allowing you to bring her upstairs

It's a bit difficult since Mallory is three, but she gets Elanor up and searches for her mother

The basement door leading there is in the room under the stairs leading to the second floor, your mother, Ellie seems to have been looking for you, her blond hair is knotted and she's pale, it seems she hasn't been taking very good care of herself lately, she's currently in the living room and smiles when she see's you before frowning again when she spots the cat in your arms.

"Where on earth did you find that cat Mallory? You really shouldn't be touching strange animals." Ellie says worried.

"Can have kitty?" Mallory asks Ellie, hugging cat Elanor.

Elanore struggles slightly before relaxing again and cuddleing to you in your hold, Bill laughs at this, Ellie bites her lip before smiling again and nodding after a moment of silence, "Of course, we may have to ask your father first but i'm sure that having a pet will be good for you. Go on and find him dear, he should be in his office, knock first before you enter his office as always." Ellie tells you as she gently ruffles your hair, she also briefly pets the cat in your arms, it looks safe so Ellie is willling to allow you a pet.

Mallory gives Ellie a happy giggle, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement while going to see her dad. She's quite good at playing the roll of a child by now, though the need to act for it is slowly going away.

The door for Roger's office is on the first floor and is connected to the library, the office door is locked at the moment but you can hear him cursing from inside the room, he must be really frustrated, Bill groans, "This isn't a good idea, visiting him when he's in this kind of mood."

"It'll be okay" she thinks to bill, giving the benefit of the doubt. She lightly knocks on his door, not at all concerned.


End file.
